Oh, Hermione
by MaggiesWorld
Summary: Severus's last barrier shattered and fell to pieces around him. He loved her, he desired her, he needed her. When had everything become so complicated? When had this girl turned from a child to this wonderful miracle of a woman?


This story is set to the song Gigi from the musical "GIGI". However, "gigi" has been changed to 'hermione'. I do not own any of the characters nor the music. I hope you enjoy. This is just a fun little something I wrote. The story wouldn't let me go to bed until I wrote it out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione, am i fool without a mind, or have I merely been to blind to realize.<p>

Severus stared at the brilliant witch next to him. She stood before the Hogwarts student body as they recognized her as the new Arithmancy Professor. She humbly accepted their praises and gracefully sat back into her seat. The way her body delicately slipped into the oversized dinner chairs, the way her curls framed her face, the way her lips stretched to show her beautiful white smile, the way her hand rested on the table just a few mere inches from his was enough to drive him mad. How had he not seen this before? Sure, he had recognized her to be attractive. But no other thoughts grew from this realization. He had seen her many times since her graduation. Yet, they only shared brief words in passing and no more.

Oh, Hermione, why you've been growing up before my eyes.

Hermione, you're not at all that funny awkward little girl I knew.

He had watched her for years. Watched her blossom from a foolish young know-it-all and into a young lady. She became less eager to prove herself and more intent on being the best she could be personally. She had been a child when she entered his life and now she was a woman. He felt privileged to have watched the most brilliant witch of the age mature and grow. To have imparted some knowledge onto this bright force. He watched her now from the corner of his eye. No longer a child she held her head high and her shoulders back with such feminine poise. It was enough to drive any man mad. "But I'm not any man" Severus thought to himself, "I'm Severus Snape, the frigid, old bat of the dungeons that will never be driven mad by some child." Even he knew his thoughts to be ridiculous. She was no child and he was no safer from her charm than the infatuated Weasley brat.

Oh no, overnight there's been a breathless change in you.

Oh Hermione, while you were trembling on the brink, was I out yonder somewhere blinking at a star?

Hermione, have I been standing up too close or back to far?

Months passed and Severus had yet to banish the new professor from his thoughts. He had spent many a late night with her in his labs producing potions, arguing over theories, debating fact and opinions. It was in these meetings that he found that her beauty was not skin deep. In fact it reached so far into her core. He was sure she was a siren, a nymph, an angel coming to destroy his will. Never had he met someone so compassionate, kind, fierce, intelligent, witty… he could go on for days describing her magnificent qualities. How had he not seen this before? In the twelve years he had known her, how had he just come to realize? Where had he been, to not recognize this force. Of course he had been a spy which took up a majority of time. But that was no excuse after the war. Had he spent too much time around her at school and Order meetings that he unconsciously was able to block this, what he thought a nuisance scrap of a girl, out? Had he seen too much of her or not even really seen her at all?

When did your sparkle turn to fire?

And your warmth become desire?

oh, what miracle has made you the way you are?

It was the end of the year. School was to let out and summer would begin. The children would go home and the professor would take their respective course. Severus was all too delighted to find his favorite witch would be spending the summer at Hogwarts with him. Well, not exactly with him, but he would be there too. He had plans to set some sort of seduction into play. He couldn't imagine life without this enchantress and was determined to have her. It was in one of their nightly meetings when he had realized he held more than a silent infatuation and affection for the girl… He loved her. She had been brewing a potion when something had gone terribly wrong. Ingredients had been mislabeled, therefore catastrophe followed. The cauldron had exploded. Severus couldn't reach her until after the blast of cauldron for he was flung across the room by the force. When he came to, he found her on the floor unconscious. He scooped her into his arms and retreated to his quarters. He rested her on his sofa and went about removing blood, healing wounds, and cursing himself for being so careless. That would be the last time a student labeled his ingredients. As he rested a damp cloth on her head she shifted in her sleep. Her body rolled onto her side and her knees bent slightly. He took this moment to be selfish and allowed himself the luxury of petting her hair and tracing the line of her delicate chin. It was upon touching her skin that she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it down and held it tightly to her chest. He almost fell forward at the force of being pulled closer to her. But he grabbed the opportunity with two hands. He knelt beside the sleeping beauty and watched her with utter fascination. Her scent, roses he noted, wafted to his nose and unleashed a desire to know her, to familiarize himself with every scent and taste she had to offer. Her legs bent even more and she sighed in her slumber. Severus's last barrier shattered and fell to pieces around him. He loved her, he desired her, he needed her. When had everything become so complicated? When had this girl turned from a child to this wonderful miracle of a woman?

* * *

><p>Thank You! Please Review.<p> 


End file.
